One Year Later
by jay64
Summary: It's been a year since Kurt left for New York and this is the first time Blaine's seen him.


Here is a little drabble that came to me in the shower the another night. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Blaine readjusts his jacket for a third time before taking one last glance in the mirror and leaving the bathroom. It is a year to the day Kurt left. If he had imagined this day a year ago, it would have included him running off the plane and sprinting into Kurt's arms for a sappy and tear-filled reunion. But here he is spending fifteen unnecessary minutes in the bathroom to avoid what should be one of his happiest moments.<p>

As he turns the corner he searches for only a few minutes before seeing him. Blaine's breath hitches because although he's seen pictures over the last year they don't do him justice at all. Kurt doesn't see him yet and as Blaine walks over Kurt takes his phone out of his pocket, laughs a little, and types out a quick response. Blaine stops. He has a sudden panic attack because he realizes that he has no idea who Kurt just texted. Absolutely none. They had barely talked over the last year, just a few conversations here and there about meaningless things. Going cold turkey was the best way to go and although it had been practically unbearable at first it had gotten better. Slightly. Another panicked thought quickly crosses his mind. What if that was his boyfriend? Theoretic ally it could be, they had agreed to try to date other people. And Blaine had tried, he really had. He couldn't help but rival every new boy with Kurt though, and well, none compared. The logical part of Blaine's brain tells him that if he did have a boyfriend he wouldn't be inviting him to stay alone with him in his apartment, but he's not really in the mood to listen to reason.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes find his across the room and he shoots Blaine a warm smile. Blaine picks back up his pace and continues walking towards him.

After exchanging a semi-awkward hug Kurt says "Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. Good." Blaine says and prays his nervousness doesn't show because really, why is he nervous? It's just Kurt.

The taxi ride is awkward but mercifully short. Blaine blames the lack of conversation on the volume of the radio. Once they get inside, however, there is no excuse for the silence.

"Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?" Kurt asks as they enter the apartment.

"No I'm fine, thank you." They both cringe at the formality.

As Blaine looks around he smiles because the apartment is so obviously Kurt and Rachel's. The spotlessness of the kitchen is obviously Kurt's doing while the music sheets scattered throughout the room could only belong to Rachel. Kurt would never so haphazardly leave something his was working on lying around. The bulletin board near the door has multiple audition fliers hanging on it along with the bill for this month's rent.

One would think that after a year apart there would be an endless amount of things to talk about but after only a few minutes Blaine is desperately racking his brains for conversation starters. He knew this was going to be a little strange and sort of awkward but he never imagined it would be this bad. It was like they didn't even know each other. Blaine scolds himself; it's only been a year, one year out of a whole lifetime. But honestly, that year is feeling like an uncrossable chasm.

Blaine is relieved when Kurt suggests they settle down and watch some TV. Blaine hesitates on where to sit and ends up choosing a seat on the couch but leaves a good amount of space between him and Kurt. As they watch Blaine catches Kurt looking sideways at him more than once and he doesn't quite know how to react. After about an hour Blaine is so tired he's nodding off every few minutes but he's too embarrassed to go to bed because where would he sleep? He can see Kurt's room from here and he has a queen size bed but is he welcome? Or should he just sleep on the couch? A few more minutes pass and Blaine decides he's just going to offer to sleep on the couch when he hears a song he hasn't heard in ages.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

It's only when Kurt manages to shut off his phone that Blaine realizes where it was coming from. They look at each other and suddenly Blaine is bombarded with memories. All of those times with Kurt come rushing back and it's like Blaine is falling in love with him all over again. Everything that Blaine had repressed because it was too hard to think about with Kurt gone is back.

All at once him and Kurt are wrapped up in one another. There are tears and kisses and whispered promises of forever. Suddenly it doesn't matter that they've been apart for the last year. It doesn't matter that tonight has been extremely awkward. It doesn't even matter that in a week Blaine is going back to Ohio for the rest of the summer. What matters is they're still Kurt and Blaine and that's all they need.


End file.
